Databases containing large amounts of data can be managed and searched using database languages such as Structured Query Language (SQL). In some instances, traditional interfaces can be used to access data stored in a database. Traditional interfaces can restrict users to a formal syntax, however, and may require users to have knowledge of database language syntax or the underlying structure of data stored in the database. Some database interfaces may allow a user to search a database using natural words. The database interfaces with natural language features, however, may require maintenance of an ontology to facilitate searches of the database using natural words. In some implementations, a large-scale ontology requiring user maintenance and administration is needed to utilize natural word searches of mass data in large databases. The resources required to maintain a large-scale ontology and lengthy search times associated with large databases may be prohibitive of natural word searches on a database.